Sequel: Fallen Heart and More Betrayals
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: Everybody in Aaa was in complete peace for about ten years; nothing out of the ordinary occurred, until a certain ex-prince is released from solitary confinement under strict surveillance. What no one knew, was that everybody was being watched by two different pair of eyes. More twisted & action-packed than 'Betrayed Lies' in a battle between Present Day and Humanity..PLEASE READ!
1. Orders Among The Kingdom

****Caution** Read _Betrayed Lies_ first before reading this. Contains MAJOR spoilers!**

* * *

_**Fallen Hearts and More Betrayals **_

_**Chapter 1: **__Orders Among The Kingdom_

Marshall Lee was floating around the Candy Kingdom, in search for the Prince of this castle and land. He sighed in annoyance wondering how such an important man can walk away for one dang second and then be on the other side of the Kingdom om less than that. He asked almost all the citizens where he could be, everyone said in the dinning hall, but he obviously wasn't there.

He finally came to Cake's bedroom door. For once he decided to knock instead of just hovering on in, but there wasn't a responds, so he just turned the door knob and floated on in. She was taking one of her cat naps. It was two in the afternoon; and the day was still young. Bad news for our Vampire King here. He shrugged, deciding if his kitty-cat best friend was asleep, she wouldn't exactly know where the Prince was. He just rolled his eyes before finding his leave and shutting the royal door gently to not wake Cake.

Marshall started walking instead of floating as he leaned against the crimson walls. The entire Kingdom, including the castle was repainted after Gumball's departure. Only certain things remained pink, and that was Cake's room, because she likes pink, and certain pillars inside the castle walls. Everything was either, black, blue, red, white, and purple; This Vampire was just fine with that. Bright colors were never his thing, and never will be.

He started to drift off from the lack of sleep he's been having; nightmares started to appear again. Every time he'd closes his eyes, he'd see the ex-prince of the Candy Kingdom stabbing a silver knife into his heart and laugh as he suffered. All around him was smoke, ash and fire. Thousands were died, and two other evil beings were in his presence. But he cannot stay alive long enough in his dream to depict who these creatures were or why they were there. He winced himself more awake from just thinking about it.

Suddenly a happy, spirited voice echoed his pointed ears; it was Peppermint Prince.

"Oh there you are Mr. Abadeer. I've been in search for you," Marshall mentally face palmed himself before speaking. "I was looking for you _Sripey_, where were you?!" He sound a bit annoyed and relieved all at the same time.

"In the Dinning Hall," Marshall squinted his eyes at him, but the Prince started laughing."I'm just yanking your chain, I know everybody said I was there, but I was only there for about 2 minutes then left to the old science lab."

He sighed, _'The old science lab is probably the last place I'd look...good to know for next time.' _PP broke his thoughts. "So, sir, will you please come this way?" It was stated as a question, but Marshall Lee really didn't have a choice.

They both quickly entered in the royal business room of the Candy Kingdom palace_. 'Oh great..we get to discuss work. Probably the most less exciting part of being the Prince's Best Friend...' _He sat in one of the rolly chairs and placed his elbows on the table; he took his hand and squished his cheek with his hands in complete boredom.

They started talking quickly on how the economy in the Kingdom and everywhere else was improving with each day. They also discussed other matters that were not as concerning or interesting. Just boring adult work. About half way through their meting, something was itching at the royal Prince.

"Um, Marshall, sir. There's something very important I must tell you.." He trailed off; it seemed he was lost in thought in how to put the words together to form a sentence or explanation. The half asleep Vampire glanced over at him with an eyebrow raised. "And that is..?" He seemed uninterested, but tried to act like he gave a damn. _'It's probably about some citizen that needs a lesson learned..' _He thought before sighing.

"Well, yes. Um. You see..Bobby Gumball is..um...getting released in about a week?" This royal Peppermint braced himself.

Marshall's brown eyes turned to a deep read colour, and he hissed, "W-what?!"

PP replied back fast before everything got out of hand quickly. "Why yes, our ex-prince is being released from solitary confinement under strict surveillance. He won't be anywhere near this Kingdom or it's people. But he'll be allowed to see and feel warmth from the sun again. And actually get to see Aaa..but not this Kingdom. At least, not up close..." He smiled, sure that this would truly calm Marshall's nerves. It did.

"Ahhh, okay. Then no problem there. As long as I don't have to see his ugly, despicable face, we won't have any problems. B-but, how was he even allowed to get out so soon?" His eyes went back to its normal hue, as his body was put at ease. His attitude went back to not caring so much, just like before.

"Not sure..I think it was for most improvement. But I'm not positive," That's when that conversation was just brushed off as nothing more than just a minor concern.

After about an hour of Marshall Lee and Peppermint Prince discussing business, they both looked up at each other and nodded. They mentally agreed that, that was it for today; not anymore major financial agreements or anything much really. It was time to relax. But one more thing crossed the Prince's mind, and it was above all the most important to him at the moment.

Peppermint's eyes grew wide as he sighed with frustration. "Ugghhh this is soooo much work! I really need a break.."

"Well, you do work harder than any of us, so that's a wonderful idea! But with all do respect PP, you still need someone to run the show, ya know, the Kingdom while your gone?" Marshall Lee wasn't really thinking when he said that, it just kind of flew out from his mouth.

The Prince smiled wickedly, he must have misinterpreted what Marshall meant by that. Or perhaps that's how he wanted it to look. "I'll be back in a week, just in time for when Gumball comes back! Don't forget to lock the gates at night!" PP shouted as he scurried out of the business room. He jumped a little as he skipped; happily to be alive and going on vacation.

Marshall Lee almost fell backwards in his chair; completely forgetting he can float. He coughed and he was more aware of his surroundings, that was for sure. "W-wait! Peppermint Dude, I wasn't volunteering!" He yelled as loudly as he could go; he floated up from his chair and traveled around the room thinking, _'Oh well, could be worse. I could babysit some freaking brats, now that's way worse. Psshhh, the Candy Kingdom; running it should be a piece of cake...Cake, CAKE! Cake could help me run the kingdom for a while!'. _He smirked, realizing he was a genius.

He then opened up the door and went out. He hovered in the same place for awhile; just glancing back and forth in each direction. Just thinking of a way to convince Cake to help him out. They might be pretty close now, but just like any pair of friends, they have their differences. Just then, he spotted PP scurrying out the door with such excitement, mumbling something about bright beaches, warm sun, and beach babes. Marshall smirked, thinking how this old little butler he used to be, and now he's going on vacation. _'You've come so far..' _He thought before trailing off.

After what seemed like forever, he thought of a cunning way to convince her. Now while on the search for both Cake's help and her room, he was floating down each hall. He was a little dazed by the whole thing, so he just put his senses at ease. Meanwhile, Cake was sorting through her stuff when she came across white-based, with red stripes. She blushed madly realizing that they are probably Peppermint Prince's; That's when Marshall found the room; he opened the door abruptly without knocking, startling Cake. He blushed a small bit to see an outraged Cake holding a pair of what he guessed, Peppermint Prince's underwear.

She obviously stammered "TH-THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS L-LIKE!" Marshall shifted uncomfortably in the air, then his usual smirk spread across his face._ 'Blackmail, oh how I love it! This how we don't get along, I find things like this and do what I want. This is completely better than my original plan!'_

"So Cakie Dear, I won't tell anyone of this if you do what I say for the next week!" Despite what he just saw, she had to do some type of protest. "And why would I play that little _'blackmail'_ game with you?" She snorted in distaste.

He smiled evilly and chuckled a bit, "Because you were playing a little game with our Prince's tidy-whities." He blurted out while laughing from his own words, and how pink Cake got in less than ten seconds. Cake was naturally outraged by his thick- headed-ness, but she just agreed to doing whatever he wanted her to do. Marshall's floating suddenly came to a halt, and he quite scratching the back of his neck, turning around saying "Oh yea, PP is no longer with us..." He tried to sound very depressed and acted dumbfounded.

"MARSHALL LEE, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Cake screeched; causing a high pitched ringing in his ears. He soon realized his joke would not only make her slightly irritated, but also cause him to have a headache.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! WHAT THE JUNK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! HE'S ONLY ON VACATION! I need someone to help me out, and I'm making you help me out with the Kingdom and such.." Marshall retorted with much anger; mostly because his head was starting to ache.

"Oh...well sure why not." He could see her facial expression change when he yelled back at her. She felt slightly bad, but she smiled at him. He smirked; after he left and closed the door, all he heard was "SSSSSQQQQQQEEEEEEEEE, I'MA BE A PRINCESS FOR A WEEK!" He roughly giggled and flew off while Marshall rubbed his temples from the headache Cake gave him from her squealing.

_'Better make sure nothing horrible goes wrong, she might claw my face off if I do screw up.' _Marshall thought as he floated even further away. He sighed in slight sadness; rethinking his life and everything that's happened. He would do that sometimes if he ever found time to catch his breath; breathing and get his mind focused on one thing. Marshall's always busy and barely has time to do what he would normally do.

_'Wow..normally do? I haven't done whatever I've wanted in ten years. I'm always either doing business with PP, out saving some butt, sleeping and eating. I never really get time to myself..maybe that's why the Prince left..' _He hovered out of the castle, and just kept floating and floating. Not really finding a destination, just..getting _away._

**~;~**

The once great Vampire King was still floating around aimlessly, but having a different thought in his head. Who? He was thinking about Fionna. _'Even though it's been years since she died, that 'wound' hasn't healed...I think of her beautiful golden hair, more beautiful then the sun itself, well...I'm not so sure what the sun looks like anymore, but the pictures I've seen it's pretty. I think of her blue ey-were they even blue?'_ He stopped moving, clawing at himself from his own mind; this scared him. Yes this vampire is frightened of something and that something is time. _'Time..wow. Has it really been that long since she died? Since I held her in my arms 'till her very last breathe?'_

It terrified him of how selfishly he forgets the details of his once very beautiful adventuress, Fionna. He started to hover over the grassy plains of Aaa. It was such a wonderful day, only if she could see it from where the Vampire was standing. He was on his normal stroll to her grave sight, somewhere he hadn't wonder off into for too long. The sun was shinning bright, which proved very annoying to him considering he can't actually feel warmth without the rays burning his skin. But there was a gentle breeze rolling in, and that he could feel.

He clenched onto the friendship necklace he had found in the his bathroom the day before she passed on.. '_I wonder where her piece ever went off too.. it wasn't around her neck..' _He thought of his passed love, then in the great distance, he saw a faded out pink dot. His eyes grew wide in concern as he let go of the friendship necklace that was around his neck.

He assumed the worst. _'Oh my Glob..is that Gumwad out from the mental hospital? I thought he wasn't getting out for another week! Oh dear! This is bad, really bad!' _He didn't think straight. All he really wanted to do was kill him for making Fionna commit suicide; but he had to remain calm and not jump to conclusions. Besides, putting harm to PG won't bring her back..

He sighed in irritation as Marshall flew at top speeds towards what seemed to be Gumbutt; as soon as he got to where he need to be, he quickly realized it was not him but a girl. She seemed to be very distressed as she was bawling her eyes out...somehow her cries and sobs reminded him of Fi and made him feel like Marshall needed to hold her close and protect her of any dangers coming her way. Then he snapped out if it, realizing that holding a complete stranger was creepy and insane.

Just then, Marshall Lee noticed she laid on the boundaries of the dark forest. The same forest in which Fionna had passed away in his very arms. He winced in the heart-aching memory and was smacked back to the situation in front of him. He smirked as he was about to go ask this random young women what was wrong, but she then somehow glimpses him in the corner of her watery eyes. She took complete notice of his presence behind her. She swiftly turned around with some type of bottle in her tiny pink hands, but he was unable to read what it said until-

"HOLY GLOB! YOU JUST PEPPER SPRAYED ME IN THE EYES!" She smiles at him, but quickly realizes who he was exactly as the Vampire was on the ground in pain, grasping his eyes, trying to find relief in his utter agony.

The women who just pepper sprayed him, falls to her knees and begs for forgiveness. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry sir. Please forgive me for my actions. I was just panic-stricken."

After the stinging in his eyes passes as them just being a little watery and are slightly red and puffy. Marshall finally speaks back to the young lady that put harm to his eyes. He asked, "Who are you?" The women with major red cheeks and broken eyes of sorrow, stands up straight and answers "My name should not matter to you, Vampire King and also Peppermint's partner." She tried to act proper, kind of like _royality._

He cleared his throat for a better tone in his voice."Tell me who you are or I will suck out the life in your worn out eyes and throw your shriveled corpse in the depths of the NightO'Sphere!" That got her attention and she cowarded back, slightly slouching in dismay. The Vampire King instantly feels a little sorry but he shakes it off. _'It's business..' _He told himself that, but he didn't allow his pity to surface onto his facial expression.

She coughed a little, and averted her eyes away from the man in front of her. She spoke slowly, "I-i am Sucrette. P-princess to be of the C-candy Kingdom."

He cocked in eyebrow in shock, he suddenly demanded what the junk she meant by that.

**A/N's: Sucrette is French for lolly-pop. Anyways, how do you like my sequel so far? Interesting? I can't take all the credit here.. My little #1 Fan helped me with this! This person actually came up with the idea of a sequel! *Claps* Thank you so much FioLeefan-12 ! **

**Well, this lady? Who is she? **It's not PG dressed up as a girl, he's not a cross-dresser or a drag-queen :P** Does she play a major in this story? Or maybe her presence is only minor. Who knows? Wait, Haha my partner and I know ;D**

**Oh, lol Bobby Gumball? Yea, you know how for PB it's Bonnibel Bubblegum? Well I decided he needed a first name (if he actually has one, my bad)**

_**Fallen Hearts and More Betrayals **_**is more twisted then Betrayed Lies; more dark. There will be a battle between Present Day and Humanity. Let the fight begin ;D**

**Don't forget to review your thoughts. I really want this story to be something special! If I hold back my language. I think I could pass this story as just a High T Rating :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Wicked Girl

_**Fallen Heart and More Betrayals **_

_**Chapter 2: **__The Wicked Girl_

"W-well...I c-cant really tell you 'what the junk I meant by that'.." She stutters while twiddling her thumbs as she kept looking at the ground. Marshall on the other hand used his 'royal voice' in which really is him making his voice loud and bold and just a little threateing

"I demand for you to tell me what you mean by 'princess to be of the Candy Kingdom!' I will have you know that I will not tolerate your insufferable stupidity! You're coming with me to the kingdom for further questioning!" He swoop her up from under her armpits without hesitation.

"No, please I beg you sir, put me down!" She slightly kicked her legs in a tantrum manor. But it was useless, his vampire strength was harmless compared to her small frame.

"Calm down, I promise not to kill you...if you don't try anything silly, now," He felt her shiver in fright, he just smirked as he took off int the air, holding onto in a tight grip. She just remained silent.

Even though she was shaking and looking terrified on the outside, on the inside she was laughing insanely and thinking, '_Now I can find the week points in the system.' _She wasn't who she appeared to be; a damsel in distress, needing to be rescued. She cringed at that thought. She was built to have no emotion on the inside, only to shred it on the outside if instructed to.

The way she looked in beauty also said it all. She had long pink hair that was glossy and soft with a navy blue air-band with a sky-blue bow on it. Her eyes were a soft tint of blue and a very pale pink skin tone. She was about eighteen to nineteen years old. Sucrette wasn't a person to be known, she hardly knew herself. But she does know her direct orders from her general. _'My general is like my mother, my father, and love. But I do not love; love is an emotion that does not exist.' _She thought with a smirk crossing on her pale face.

They passed Fionna's grave, and were speeding through grassy plains; until they finally got there_. _As soon as he got to the kingdom he put her in a small room only consisting of a small bed that had colorful sheets on it with two white pillows placed at the head of the bed. Also a small vanity with a brush and small mirror on it, and a small desk with a notebook placed on top labeled, _'Aaa Kingdom.' _

Her eyes averted from the white walls and pink titling, to the book. But her concentration was broken by Marshall's deep voice. "Stay here and don't try anything funny..or I'll kill you..." He sounded very serious, until his face was no longer in the sights of her eyes, he couldn't hold himself from laughing at her face. She looked as if she as about to pee herself; he quickly floated out, locking the door from the outside.

Her face changed instantly as soon as he left. She walked over the desk and picked up the notebook; Sucrette started flipping through the pages with little to go by on. Every page was blank, except for one, but it was a picture of a bunny. She gave it a sick look, she hated anything that walked except her general. She continued to examine the desk, but nothing seemed to be enticing to her, _"Damn..I'm in one of these holding cells..' _She thought as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, _'There's nothing in these rooms except useless items for a prisoner.'_

She sat at the end of the bed, staring blankly around the room; Sucrette had to get out from this room. But she heard the door click as he floated out; she knew the door would not open from the inside. So, she didn't even attempt to make the door ajar, she would be stuck here until he was done interrogating her. But if she didn't talk, then how could he get answers? Surely Sucrette was taught well about her enemies..._ 'Marshall can't stand the silence and will let me go..'_ She thought as she smiled devilishly while laying down on the lumpy bed.

Meanwhile, Marshall told Cake of the girl that pepper sprayed him and how she almost sounded like a female version of Gumball. Marshall laughed it off but inside he was starting to worry, she kind of resembled him, in some ways.. But he had forgotten to mentioned what she said about being a princess..

"HAHA! That boy isn't that hard to sound like. Ya'll just gotta sit up straight and scream till your voice gives out to a high pitched voice." Cake stated while the two started to laugh continuously.

Marshall Lee stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Don't you think it's kind of strange that she looks kind of like him?" He said with a serious face with slight concern. Cake just shook her head.

"Baby Cakes, it's nothing to worry about, just try to relax. I haven't even seen her to even know, but I'm sure it's nothing; every things been so peaceful in the last 10 years," She patted his back with a kindhearted smile. Cake thought nothing of it as she walked back down the hall wondering where she left her cat-nip.

Marshall just watched her walk away without much concern, him on the other hand, was just coated in some type of suspicion. That's when he was reminded of questions he should ask her when he went back up to the prison holding rooms. He floated there, with many questions crossing his mind. _'Why was she even near there? That's probably the most dangerous place to be..'_ He trailed off. The daylight had subsided as the dark portrait of the night came painting into the sky.

He was soon there; swiping the card that would lock and unlock the door; that's when he entered in the confinement room to see what she was up to. He rolled his eyes as he saw her asleep on the bed. _'How cold she even be asleep? Those beds aren't even close to comfy!'_ He thought with his nose crinkled in disbelief. He slowly backed out of the room, not wanting to wake her up just yet.

The newer butler, that happens to be , announced dinner was ready to be eaten over the speakers of the castle. Marshall sighed, realizing the servants bad timing. But he closed the door and locked it before he floated downstairs. _'There's something off about this girl..'_ He kept thinking that over and over again. But all his thoughts left him as he entered the dinning hall.

**~;~**

Now really forgetting the young girl asleep upstairs, he finished his delightful dinner; which was red beets, red cabbage, and then for desert was red velvet cake. He burped rudely like all men tend to do and Cake glared at him.

"W-what?" He smirked with his fangs revealed. He floated up from his royal chair and table and went near her.

She rolled her eyes, "Even after all these years of being in a kingdom, you still haven't learned all your manors." She bit her lip after saying such a thing, knowing his answer already.

She was right.

"Okay, Prince Gumball, I'll try to be a proper, stuck up, Gumwad!" He laughed as he was floating upside down, locking his eyes onto hers.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cake really didn't know what to say until she mentioned the girl upstairs. "Oh, don't forget to feed that girl you were talking about earlier." With that, she hopped off her chair and headed to her bedroom "I'm heading to bed, night Marsh." She just kept walking.

He smirked as he was reminded of the girl; he gathered up food he knew Gumball would eat, so it was basically all sweet._ 'I wonder if she's anything like him..I mean evil wise..'_ He floated up with some food for her to eat, if she was even awake for that matter.

Marshall pulled out his card yet again, and slid it in. He slowly opened the door to see a very awake Sucrette sitting on her bed, staring at the vampire floating in the doorway. She had he legs crossed criss-cross applesauce with her hand in her lap. She didn't really have much emotion in her facial expression. It looked so..so..blank. Like she was thinking about something deep, but you could tell that she knew Marshall was in her presence.

He finally spoke. "Oh..um. I have some food for you just in case you were hungry or something." He felt awkward just walking in without much warning. She remained silent, but she took her eyes off from his and peered over at the lamp she found and plugged in.

"I'm not very hungry.." She said almost at a whisper. But luckily for Marshall, he has vampire hearing and heard her every word.

"Suit yourself, I'ma leave it here just in case." He floated in further, he set it down on the desk. The vampire then just stared at her, trying to read her body language.. none of it made any sense to him. She felt eyes weigh down on her, she jerked her head to see a rather startled Marshall Lee. "What are you looking at, sir?" She asked with slight irritation but withstood her politeness.

He just gazed at her with confusion. "Why were you near that forest?" The question just blurted out of him, that's when she just laid down on her prison bed in silence. Minutes passed by, he was still floating there, awaiting an answer. She grew annoyed with his petty questions, but didn't let that part of herself shine through. "I don't know you all that well, so I can't trust you," Sucrette's words were not the ones being expected by this black haired man. But he couldn't argue with those words..it sounded like he would say that.

Marshall nodded then shrugged it off and left the room; absent-mindly forgetting to lock her door. Sucrette noticed the lack of the 'click' on the lock that is would make each time it was shut; she was a clever observation analyzer. She smiled evilly, but not letting her guard down. After all, she was trained by her general to expect the unexpected; to always think outside the box. The pink haired young women glanced all over the room for anything out of the ordinary that he may have left behind. She shook her head; other than the dinner he brought her, there was nothing unusual.

That is when she crept out the door slowly, slyly, and listened for any sign of Marshall or, well, anyone for that matter. Keeping her eyes peeled just in case he'd pop out of no where with handcuffs around her wrists. Upon hearing nothing but her own shallow breathing, she cautiously stepped further out in the open. While looking both ways just in case for anymore possible attacks. She cackled silently to herself. _'Surprise, surprise,'_ She thought, _'I knew he was stupid, but not THIS stupid!'._

Sucrette tip toed down the halls carefully; still trying to keep a heads up on Vampire boy. She also didn't want to arise suspicion, as she continued to stroll down the seemingly endless corridor, that's when she decided to open one of the many doors to see if it led to a way out of this crazy shack. She was just turning the peppermint knob when she heard- "Hey! Aren't you that girl Marshall brought over?" Sucrette froze, trying to find a hole in her plan. Like, how was she not more careful? Was she careful enough? Or maybe a little to much and that's why she failed at not getting caught. Despite her second guessing, she thought quickly on her feet; put on her innocent face. Now turning around to face the possible threat she croaked out "Yes, but he forgot to lock my door so I-"

She was cut off by an enraged Cake growing in size "HE WHAT?! WHY WOULD HE LOCK A HARMLESS CHILD, A GIRL NONETHELESS, IN HER ROOM! WAIT, NOT EVEN A ROOM. I PRISON CELL!" Cake screeched. The cats eyes were tired and irritated; she appeared as is she just woke up.

Sucrette held her hands to her pink ears and whimpered, cowering slightly. This tabby kitty noticed she had frightened the poor girl, or so that's how the role was played. Cake quickly stated out 'I'm sorry' and set off to find Marshall leaving the girl in her place. "Stay here baby girl, I'll be right back!" Her voice was rushed.

"Harmless girl..pfff you're going to regret those words when you become my new fur coat." Sucrette muttered underneath her breath as she continued to explore, entering the Grand Ballroom; disregarding the cat's words.

Meanwhile, Cake was running around the entire castle, trying to find that butt. She eventually lost her breathe and decided to give in until tomorrow. That was until she turned around the next corner, bumping into, who else? The Vampire King. This feline's temper was rather on the high side. She only got up fromher warm, fluffy bed to go get some warm milk, and then finds a girl. Then she comes to find our that she was locked in a prison room. Then numb-skull, decides to be more dumb than ever and not even lock it? Her night just wasn't coming to terms.

"What. The. LUMP. Were . You. Thinking!?" He tackled him to the ground with a hiss in her tone. She dug her nails into his skin, already knowing that won't really inflict pain to him.

"What?" He asked casually, even no there was a huge cat on him. Marshall came to realizing that every time she got all prissy with him, that 9/10 it was nothing to be really concerned about, or it just didn't effect him.

"Locking a GIRL in her ROOM, A PRISON ROOM!? Are you right in the skull-walnut?!" She bared her feline teeth and narrowed her eyes with distaste. She almost spat when she spoke to him, but he just cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "W-what?" He asked again utterly and completely perplexed. He kind of gave her a look like 'are YOU right in that skull-walnut of yours?'

"Well she was exploring the castle as if she was lost but-" His eyes shifted from playful to serious. "Wait...You don't mean SUCRETTE, do you?!" He was about to shove off Cake and bolt, but he stayed in his place, hoping that it might be all a bad dream.

She then hesitated to even answer, but Marshall Lee's facial expression made her think other wise,"Yea..." Cake started but then looked puzzled, "...I think..." His eyes narrowed at her in anger, he just wanted to slap her, but held back his negative emotion. She saw this look, so this tired cat hopped off from him and just stared at him with question. Marshall then took no less than a few seconds to fly off exclaiming, "She could be dangerous! Why didn't you put her back in her room, cat!"

He flew off without looking back, even when Cake was yelling at him to come back with a further explanation. He zoned everything out. _'She seems innocent and sweet, but those are the ones that are most deadly.' _

That my friend, is where the search begins.

* * *

**A/N's: Hello my m'friends :3 How are you? Good? That's great! Well, here's chapter 2! Did you like it? Thank FioLeefan-12 and Me ^W^ I hope you did enjoy it, it as a good plot line! We hope to update soon!**

**Show your love by reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading, see ya'll on the next chapter!**

**-The Loved And Unloved**


	3. Finding Sucrette

_**Fallen Heart and More Betrayals **_

_**Chapter 3: **__Finding Sucrette _

Sucrette heard the commotion and ran frantically through the Ballroom and into...the weapon room? No..it wasn't a weapon room, it didn't have far enough blades and guns as one should. In fact, it only contained one. The special one that Sucrette had been looking for, a weapon what should be guarded by banana guards; the one with a red rope around it with a gold plack in front of it. It also had a clear glass box around it. _'What? Oh my Glob! There's the sword I need!' _She ran to Fionna's old demon blood sword; a gift from her mother's dungeon. _'Perfect,'_ She thought, _'Now I have to carefully take off the case without triggering an alarm..' _

She turned around swiftly, in case of anyone discovering her whereabouts; and that anyone being, Marshall. She knew this sword meant a lot to him, it once belonged to his dear love, Fionna. Who died a tragic, yet heroic death by sacrificing herself for the people of Aaa. She winced in disgust at the very thought of dying for your people. _'These people aren't even people..they're wicked creatures with no sense for others..' _She knew everything about everyone. She knew how to profile their every emotion and actions, Sucrette was ab expert at analyzing every living thing.

The halls were clear, and there was no sign of cameras in plain site of her location or even hidden cameras. She checked very nook and cranny for anything that would give away her location. She already knew Marshall was looking for her, and once she took the sword, that is where the real battle will begin. But alas, for now she will simply lie in wake.

Sucrette slowly picked up the glass case and set it down gently, now she was inspecting the sword for any flaw. Her General instructed her well on what to look for in a fake blade such as this.

Meanwhile, Marshall flew to Sucrette's holding cell to find her sent. _'Eww..' _He thought while he quivered in grossness, _'She smells too sweet!'. _He followed her scent, will a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach from the powerful sugar scent. _'But not as strong as Gumwad was though..' _He thought with another round of quivers crawling up and down his spine.

He eventually followed the horrid odor to the Royal Ballroom where he saw..a glimpse of Fi's demon blood sword? He was slightly confused of why the case was off and the alarms didn't sound. But he quickly realized that Sucrette was probably trying to ambush him when he felt a huge gush of wind hit his face, making him blink and float there in shock; unable to move. Following by the breeze that brushed his skin, a horrible burning sensation overwhelmed in his left hand. Marshall became unfroze from astonishment and realized that he was slightly bleeding...'_but only a Demon Sword could do that_..' He thought with much bewilderment. But his mind quickly snapped from the stinging of his hand onto how Sucrette escaped..with Fionna's only real sword that she loved so much!

"CCCCAAAAAKKKEEE!" Marshall screamed out "SHE ESCAPED BECAUSE OF YOU!" He then fell to his knees has his body became heavy from the imaginary weights dragging him down. He didn't think about anything but the sword and how the fault is not only on Cake, but himself. He silently sobbed to himself; cupping his face with his hands. Feeling the stinging in his hand increase from the salty tears hitting his wounded left hand.

Sucrette heard him yelling and smirked knowing she stole something precious to him; his voice faded has she picked up in speed. She was quite fast, that's how she was constructed. She was made to be a destructive monster with no human emotion with powers you see in movies. Speed being one major gift. As she dashed to her General's house, she felt the blade of the very powerful knife between her small fingers. _'This will do nicely, my general will be so pleased...' _Her smile was nothing but devilish. Sucrette was now only ten feet away from her headquarters, now walking up the fancy steps.

Meanwhile, Marshall was still on the floor in shamble; clenching even harder to his necklace. Suddenly he felt as if someone else was in the Ballroom with him. His cries stopped, and he let go of the jewelry around his neck and wiped away the wetness on his face. He floated up from the white tiling to glance around the great empty space; the Vampire King soon spotted the presence he felt. He hoped it would be someone else, like Sucrette, so he could kick her butt, but is wasn't. His eyes flicked; an emotion in him had changed completely when he saw Cake. His sadness grew into rage, and he wanted to just break her tiny little neck.

This Taby Cat stood by the doorway, very startled up from seeing Marshall Lee like that. Her eyes were glossy, as if she was about to cry, but her feline features stayed in place. She stared at Marshall in awe, trying to figure out what was going on. She heard her name being yelled with such anger, she had to rush to the source of the sound. And there she was; she had stumbled upon a night she would want to forget.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. He stared down at the tile, trying to find the right words to say in just the perfect sense. Marshall glanced up with a death glare, he wanted to destroy everything in his path; he didn't care if it was valuable or not. Nothing mattered in that moment except the sword being stolen and the exasperation burning up inside him. Cake took a few steps closer toward where his best friend floated, but she was stopped by his demon eyes piercing right through her; she froze in dismay.

Her voice was scratchy, but she manged to ask, "What happened Marshall?" This cat walked a little closer to where he was, but he floated back each time she approached closer. Cake was confused at this point; he remained silent at her words and did nothing but gaze at her in irk. She spoke up once more, "Marshall...are you oka-" She was cut short of her sentence as he butted in rudely.

"She's gone.." His eyes shifted back to their normal color, but that would be short lived.

"Who's gone, sugerplum?" She asked slightly puzzled; her voice was soft and filled with care. But that didn't mean anything to Marshall; his mind was narrowed at few things, and the way someone spoke didn't come across important. He suddenly snapped.

"What do YOU mean WHO? Sucrette, WHO ELSE?" His fangs were bared in utter anger, his floating became higher in height; his eyes were demon like as his hair rose in torment. His forked tongue came hissing out from his mouth. Cake backed away in panic with her kitty eyes wide as saucers. She didn't dare speak, even if she wanted to, her mouth wouldn't allow her to form on word. Her legs became shaky. She heard about right after the death of Fionna from Peppermint Prince that he went on a rampage to try and murder Gumball. She now knew the horror.

His voice echoed again, "WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK HER BACK IN!? UH?" His fierce stature only increased of intensity. That's when this little sweet kitty went cold with anger.

"ME? YOU'RE SERIOUSLY BLAMING ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT HER IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU'RE THE DUMBASS WHO FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR, AND YET I'M AT FAULT HERE? YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS HERE, MARSHALL?" She grew in size like earlier but with more force and rage. Cake through him to the ground with one knock and pinned him hard on the floor. She pinched her claws deeply into his shoulders, making him wince in discomfort. She glared down at him in shame, not regretting her actions one bit; but seeing Marshall did very much. His eyes softened and his body was no longer tense.

"She took it.." He croaked out with tears tracing his cheeks. Cake retracted back to her normal size and sat beside her best pal. "What did Sucrette take, Hun?" She only snapped so she could smack some sense back into his coconut, and so it did. Her voice was back to being soft and loving. Kind of like the voice you'd use to speak to your family; he was family to her. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Cake.." Marshall rarely ever said he was sorry, so saying it was awkward for him. But she smiled as he wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "It's okay, I forgive you." He quickly floated up while grabbing his feline friend; he had to show her the prove. They slowly floated to where Fionna's sword _was _on displayed, to have Cake witness the event that took place.

"This is what she took.." He looked off into the distance, not wanting to see what happened. Cake gasped at the horror, wondering how such an innocent looking girl could commit such a crime. Stealing is one thing, but stealing a sword with such value and meaning was a completely different story. Cake's heart sank, she clenched her chest in heartache; her knees trembled as she hit the ground.

Marshall Lee floated there awkwardly, not really knowing how to comfort her. But he had to break the think air by saying something to jolt her energy back into action. "What are we lying around her like gray fruit? Let's go kick some Sucrette butt!" He smirked in spite of himself. She glanced up at him and saw how determined he appeared. She smiled through her watery eyes and nodded. They both took off into the night, searching for a certain thief.

Marshall was still fuming over the stolen sword. He flew around in the nearby forest in search of Sucrette, realizing the sun wasn't out quite yet, so he ditched his parasol that he was specially made to fold u[ into his pocket in case of an emergency. And since it wasn't dust yet, there was no emergency.

"Sorry sugar, no sign of her anywhere." Cake said sighing at the end. "UHHHHGGH!" Marshall exclaimed in frustration,"Keep looking she has to be here somewhere!" Cake nodded sheepishly. They set off in different directions back on search mode; the Tabby shook off the anxiety overwhelming her and kept inspecting. The King of Vampires got pretty far away from his best friend without even realizing it.

_'I need to find her...I have a terrible sense that something big and horrible is about to happen.' _He his thoughts were broken when he heard Cake scream.

A masked women attacked Cake from behind; she cut Cake in the back with a knife of some kind sword, but not a deep cut to where she would need stitches. This strange ninja-like-women spared her; she needed the cat for later plans. Cake was on ground moaning in pain, the lady smiled at her agony.

Suddenly, the women heard someone approaching and jumped into the air and vanished into the thicker part of the forest, not making a sound. But watching their every move without notice.

Marshall touched down on the ground and saw Cake bleeding, stooping down he heard Cake say "Hey baby cakes, go get that person, I'll be fine here sugar." Marshall tensed as he heard this, even though the cut wasn't deep, she was still bleeding badly and needed medical attention before her wounds got infected.

"Oh my gosh Cake...did Sucrette do this to you?" The Vampire was flabbergasted by the horror before his very eyes. But he shifted his shock onto concern mood; he realized she was in too much pain to answer him and he decided to pick her up.

They had to retreat back to the Candy Kingdom to seek help from Doctor Ice-cream.

Cake suddenly croaked out, "No Marshall..n-no-o. Y-you ha-ave to go ca-atch her." With the mixture of being exhausted, having pain, and having anxiety, her voice was shaky and weak. He knew she would make it, but he just wanted to make sure she'd be alright for sure.

"Oh Cake, we have to patch you up first, okay." Marshall's voice was soft and soothing. That's when his best friend just nodded and drifted off to sleep.

**~One Week Later ~**

Dr. Ice Cream just up rubbing alcohol on her cut and placed a big band-aid on it. It only took about four days for it so heal to just a small scar, with was hardly noticeable among her fur. Cake was okay, well in that matter she was. Emotionally she was not at all. Cake stopped searching after that, not that she didn't want to, but that she was too frightened by her fears of being ambushed and slaughtered. This cat was sometimes over-dramatic, but anything is possible at this rate.

As for Marshall, he has been on the search constantly looking for her and the sword, with very little luck to say the least. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as Cake ran through the double doors of his bedroom looking all globbed up; her eyes were wild and wide, her fur and tail was frizzed out from anxiety, and she was stuttering something this Vampire couldn't even comprehend.

"W-what?" He had just waken up from his nap after staying up for the last four days on the search for that butt and the valuable weapon she stole. He was shirtless, with his biceps all buff and strong looking. His hair was all messed up; it looked like he got attacked by a wild animal. His eyes had dark circles, his eyes just looked so worn out. Marshall just hovered over his bed with an eyebrow cocked.

She repeated the sour words in her mouth, "M-m-m-m-marshall! G-g-gumb-ball's fr-free! He's o-out there! A fr-free m-man!" She broke down in sobs at the end of her stuttering. Marshall was never really good with comforting people so floated over cautiously and he pulled her into a hug and rubbed circles on her back mumbling its gonna be ok.

She look up and sobbed "B-but he-he ma-a-a-ade her-r com-m-m-mite suicid-d-d-d-de", She had a complete break down in front of Marshall, he was absolutely stunned. He wanted to hurt the prissy boy so bad, but he knew murdering that stupid gumwad wouldn't make Fionna come back to life again so he sighed and said, "He's not allowed into the Candy Kingdom or near her grave, and hopefully he isn't dumb enough to break those rules or he's back in the Nut House."

"Wait, you knew he was coming back?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. The whole concept had slipped his mind, so he kind of forgot about telling her about that. In his defense, he was wrapped up in more important matters, like trying to find Sucrette..

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his messy bedhead nervously, "Yea..Peppermint told me before he went on vacation.." He trailed off with a halfhearted smile. Cake just stared at him intensely, not with much emotion, so it made it even more difficult for this Vampire to even read her.

She suddenly spoke after minutes of quietness, "I can't say you've had the easiest week with the missing sword, a missing Sucrette, and an absent Prince." This first time he ever saw her not jump the gun on how irresponsible he was. He smiled, but was reminded of how the Prince wasn't back yet..wasn't like him to be late. He shrugged it off though, that was until Cake brought it up.

"Where is Peppermint Prince anyways?" Her words startled him, but he didn't let that show in his stone-wall composure.

"Oh, him? Probably hooking up with some babe. He needs a princess Cake, so maybe he lost track of time; that happens a lot when you're having fun." His explanation was pitch perfect, she bought his assumption. Even no, Marshall had a bad feeling about it. On the other hand, Cake looked a little better and thanked him and gave him a hug kitty hug; then returning into her room for a cat nap.

_Sucrette knew the date and went to the meeting point to finally see her Commander face to face after many years of waiting, for the next step in their plans._

**A/N's: Well, I can see this story is clearly not doing the best at the moment, but I'll still carrying it along with my partner here :D **

**Anyways, what did you all think? I know every author tells you to review, but I really love them, they make me all happy :3**

**So, thanks for reading! See you all on the next chapter !**

**-The Loved And Unloved**


End file.
